


Hybrid 2.0

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cutesy, Dropped - Freeform, Fever Dreams, I Don't Even Know, M/M, catboy changkyun, i just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Changkyun can't explain what's happening to him. He isn't really sure how anyone could, after all he's suddenly become a cat boy.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what I'm doing. I had a headache, I thought about this it went away. I took it as a sign. You should too, mostly that I'm crazy but since when is that new? 
> 
> That said, this will 'likely' be a fever dream in the end. So don't hold out hope for hybrid Changkyun forever. (probably cause god knows what I'll actually end up doing... I just write here.)

Changkyun knew this had to be a fever dream. It just had to. Or he was tripping on acid, which would be pretty phenomenal since he had never taken acid before. And would never. But it would be a plausible explanation to what he was seeing. Or maybe the doctors had given him something like it. But it had to be something. Because this most certainly wasn’t reality. 

Even as he thought that though his hands reached up towards his head, fingers closing around the appendages that shouldn’t, couldn’t really be there. His fingers told a different story and that story was soft, so soft he ran his fingers along the softness. The action only brought a moan from his own lips when his fingers touched his head. He forced his eyes open and stared at the mirror again. “This is really happening.” He mumbled to himself, freezing as the reality, well the new one hit him.

In the mirror staring back at him was his own reflection, give and take a few things. A lot of big things really. He thought to himself as he rubbed where his ears used to be, and then took his hands back up to his ‘new ears’. Cat ears. Behind him something swished, but he didn’t need to look again to know what it was. Cats have a tail, and now so did he. Along with claws, sharp fangs, and slits for his pupils. Though his piercing was still there in his eyebrow, even if the eyebrow itself was a little bushier.

None of those things really mattered to him though, what mattered was how. The last thing he remembered was coming back to the dorm, taking the medicine that the doctor had given him, and passing out. Granted he couldn’t exactly remember falling asleep as well as he could remember being curled up with Hyungwon on the couch. Where his hyung was taking care of him and the ‘slight’ bug he’d caught. And before that he remembered agreeing to the soup that Kihyun had offered him. 

His ears twitched, there the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Changkyun cringed at how loud they sounded, how loud everything sounded really now that the shock was kind of wearing off. He was definitely still in shock, but there wasn’t much he could do about it all other than take it in. And he was done doing that. He’d just spent the last twenty minutes in the bathroom hiding in order to do that. Now it was time to freak out over other things, like what he was going to do when his hyungs saw him.

The footsteps were getting closer, and Changkyun could also smell who was out in the hallway, Shownu. Probably up because of a midnight snack or something. At least that’s what he figured it would have to be with his internal clock telling him it was three am. Idly the thought made him wonder if this was his cat hour, the one in which all cats ran crazily through their houses. He himself, certainly did feel like running as the footsteps stopped outside the door. Unfortunately there was nowhere to run to. 

“Changkyun are you in there? Are you feeling worse? Do I need to call the doctor?” Shownu’s voice was concerned, even, and Changkyun could feel how much he cared through it. Honestly it touched him, since it was only a ‘slight’ bug. Well, not really, but that’s what he’d kept telling himself through his low grade fevers and the night sweats, until Jooheon had called him out. It hadn’t even been more than two days in before his overly protective hyungs had rushed him to the doctor. Though he knew with his history of suffering through they had every right. Still, he was fine. Or he had been.

Now he wasn’t fine, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain that. And he most certainly wasn’t sure how he was going to explain his appearance. Still he couldn’t not answer, if Shownu knew it was him, and he seemed to know. Probably because he’d come to check on him as he’d woken up on the couch alone, fully covered, and comfortable. And with a ‘slight’ bug his hyungs got a little weird. But when he opened his mouth to respond all that came out was the most pitiful sound he’d ever heard. A keening ‘meow’ that made his own tail curl up against him. All he could think was one word.

Fuck.


	2. Shownu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave it an ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably subpar... but it bothered me I never finished it. So I did

Changkyun had waited a good breath, or maybe forty before he ventured to speak again. In that time Shownu hadn’t said anything else. Well not that he could hear through the door, which had him leaning towards a dream. Or would have if it wasn’t patient, understanding, and made for this Shownu. If it had been Minhyuk on the other side of the door without a quip or extra concern he would definitely be convinced it was a dream. As it was, with Shownu, that wasn’t really evidence. Which meant he really had to open the door. 

So he started slowly, peeking out with one eye only to wish he hadn’t. His night vision was infinitely better than it had been and Shownu, well Shownu was only wearing sleep pants. That did little to hide anything. And while normally he didn’t care, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever cared to this extent, he wanted to do something about it and the string on them. Or with it. He wasn’t sure what exactly but his eye, drifted to where the string dangled. They’d also done that to the strings on his own hoodie, but this was different. These strings were moving. 

It took more willpower than he wanted to look away from the string and back to Shownu's face. But once he did, he could see the concern there. The confusion as well, because why would there be a meow from the bathroom. Still, he knew that if anyone was going to be understanding without freaking out it was going to be Shownu. So he forced himself to open the door, watching the face of his leader, his friend, and at those thoughts he felt a rumble in his chest. But he refused to think about it as he basically leapt from the doorway into Shownu's arms.

A silence fell at his actions, even as he wrapped his arms around a fit tan waist. The feeling of skin against fingers different from before, smoother, softer and made him want to stretch his claws out and mark it. To scent it. The thought scared him in how cat-like it was, but he resisted resting his head on a broad shoulder. "Ar-are you purring?" The voice that broke the silence was less surprised and more touched than Changkyun had been expecting. 

"I might be." He mumbled into the shoulder he was rubbing his face into, his scent covering Shownu's in a way that only made him purr deeper. "I don't know what's going on hyung." He whispered the last part feeling like the fear he should be feeling was absent. But that was a feeling that came from being around Shownu naturally. Cat or not. "I…" He trailed off feeling hands on his hair, around his ears. Suddenly he felt like he was melting, it had felt good when he had touched his own ears but it was nothing in comparison to now. 

"It's okay Changkyun. Let's go talk to the others. We were worried when we couldn't find you to give you the next dose." Shownu's voice was loud, a rumble against him and caught better by his cat ears than it ever could be by his human ones. "Come on." Changkyun followed him, or more like was led by him to the living room where everyone else was sitting on the couch. Surrounding the blanket he'd been using. Worry in their eyes. To his embarrassment the purr that had lowered to just be was now audible through the whole room. 

Changkyun supposed it rose with his feelings of affection, and he could feel them through his whole body as Shownu settled him into the blanket. There were no more words though as he felt the members shift around him. Petting his head, his tail, his ears in stride. And while before his mind had been racing it wasn't now. Instead just contented to be surrounded by the ones he loved most. His head was on Hyungwon's shoulder, the same as it had been earlier. His other side was pressed into by Kihyun and Minhyuk laid was practically across Kihyun's lap to lay his head on Changkyun. 

It was warm. And the medicine they gave him made drowsy. His pur rumbling through them as he lazy rubbed his head into a shoulder, whose he wasn't sure anymore as he drifted off. All worry gone like he was floating and he thought just for a moment that if this was actually was a dream it was a nice one. One he wouldn't mind having again. 

When Changkyun opened his eyes again he knew it had been a dream. But not quite all of it. He felt better and he was happy to see that he was in fact surrounded by his members. Their warmth seeping into from where they'd basically trapped him between their bodies. With Shownu at his side, half a teddy bear with the way Changkyun was clutching him while Wonho was absently rubbing the legs Changkyun had thrown over his lap. While Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon were pressed against those same legs huddled on the floor watching cat videos. It was Kihyun's fingers against his forehead checking his temperature that had woken him up.

"Your fever broke." Kihyun's words meant more than Changkyun could tell him, memories of his dream playing in the back of his mind. And he realized, if he could he'd still be purring, happy and content in this moment. In the bubble of their care that he hadn't wanted to leave even in his fever dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I just write here....


End file.
